


Spectre Authority

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By Spectre Authority, you are under arrest!"  Many have heard Commander Jane Shepard utter these words as of late, often to seemingly random civilians with no apparent connections to criminal activities.  What follows next are some rather unorthodox "interrogation" techniques.  Just what is the Commander trying to do...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spectre Authority - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Spectre Authority – Part 1 **

It was a calm and peaceful day on the Citadel. Friends and roommates Lisa the human and Lana the asari strolled down a busy street in the Wards. They’ve been living together for years but now were considering getting separate places. There’s been an odd amount of…tension between them. The simplest things evolve into heated arguments and they don’t know why. This outing was one last attempt to patch things up between them before either of them made a decision.

They had an enjoyable evening and on the way home they decided to take a shortcut through a series of dark alleys. Lisa was a bit nervous at how dark and quiet the alleys were but Lana kept insisting they’d be fine.

**Lana:** “Don’ worry about a thing! I’ve been through these alleys a hundred times and nothing has ever happened to me. The chances of use meeting anyone back here are about one in…in…”

Her voice trailed off and they both came to a screeching halt. A mysterious figure stood before them in the shadows. They could not see their face but whoever it was they were clearly wearing black armor. Lisa gulped as she spied a pistol at the stranger’s hip.

The two roommates stood frozen in terror. Who was this stranger? Were they a thief? Perhaps a merc? Were they in danger?!

**Lisa, whispering:** “Let’s get out of here…”

Lana nodded and very slowly they began to back away from the shadowy stranger. They stopped cold when the stranger rested their hand on the pistol. Thankfully they did not draw it. Instead, the stranger slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

The stranger stood underneath a streetlamp, their body now illuminated. The fear the gripped Lisa and Lana quickly vanished. In its place was awe and excitement. The mysterious person was…

**Lisa:** “I…I don’t believe it! Shepard? Commander Jane Shepard?!”

It was indeed Jane Shepard. The legendary Spectre and war hero stood before them in her iconic N7 armor. Her expression was calm yet determined. Her hand still rested on her pistol but the two women were in such shock and awe that they no longer noticed. They quickly began expressing their admiration for the Commander and begging her for an autograph. But as Shepard remained silent their chattering and excitement slowly died down and was replaced with concern. Once the initial shock was gone they began to wonder why the Commander was here and why…was she looking at them like that?

Shepard’s gaze slowly went back and forth between Lana and Lisa. Both women gulped as they waited for the Commander to say something. When she did she spoke sternly, her voice carrying the weight of her authority.

**Shepard:** “Which one of you…is Lisa?”

Lana’s eyes quickly darted to Lisa while Lisa gripped her arm. Lisa gulped fearfully. The great Commander Shepard…knew her name? How? Why? Very slowly she raised her hand.

**Lisa:** “I…I am.”

Shepard grinned and pointed at her.

**Shepard:** “Lisa, by Spectre Authority I am placing you under arrest.”

Lisa’s legs gave out. She would have fallen entirely if Lana hadn’t caught her. Commander Shepard was arresting _her?!_ Why?? She never committed a crime in her life! She had a good job as the secretary to Presidium diplomat, paid her taxes, drove the speed limit, hell, she never even returned a rented movie late! What could Shepard want with her?!

**Lisa:** “B-B-B-But I…I…”

She couldn’t find the words. All she could do was stutter. Lana couldn’t even do that. She gripped her friend tightly and held her close. She felt she had to do something. But what? Spectres had almost unlimited authority! What could she possibly do to save her friend?

The answer was nothing. Shepard marched over and pulled Lisa away from her. Shepard met Lana’s eyes and coldly ordered her to return to her apartment and stay there until further notice. Any attempt to leave or contact anyone about this would result in criminal charges for her as well. Lana nodded furiously in acknowledgement. Lisa pleaded with her friend to help her as Shepard proceeded to drag her away. Like a statue Lana watched Lisa and Shepard disappear into the darkness. She waited there until she could no longer hear Lisa’s sobs and then bolted straight home. She was not about to disobey a Spectre!

But the entire time she ran she was haunted by one nagging thought. What did a Spectre…want with her friend?

Lisa sobbed hysterically as Shepard dragged her through a series of dark alleys. She had just been arrested by a Spectre for reasons she could not fathom. To make matters worse, her best friend and roommate did nothing to help her. She felt abandoned…

They stopped when Shepard found a very dark and lonely corner. She grabbed Lisa’s arm and tossed her against the back wall of the alley. She slammed her hand against the wall and glared at the frightened girl. The poor girl could only cower in the presence of someone so powerful and intimidating.

**Shepard, coldly:** “Now…”

She slowly slid her hand down the wall and grabbed Lisa’s shoulder.

**Shepard, coldly:** “…I’ve got some _questions_ for _you_ …”

Lisa gulped.

**Shepard:** “Answer them honestly…and I’ll let you go.”

Lisa’s spirits lifted a little bit. She’d tell her anything! Anything! Anything to avoid a terrifying interrogation! She closed her eyes and nodded. Shepard smiled.

**Shepard:** “Very good. Now first tell me…”

Shepard released Lisa’s shoulder. She slid her hand across her shoulder…down her chest…and grabbed her breast.

**Shepard:** “…How _this_ feels!”

Lisa yelped in shock. Commander Shepard was actually _groping_ her! She was about to say something in protest when Shepard squeezed her tit again. It felt…good. Surprisingly good! Lisa had never been with a woman before but the Commander’s hand had a surprisingly sensual touch. Just as she was reeling from the initial shock Shepard swiftly and skillfully slipped her hand into Lisa’s dress and directly groped her tit. She squeezed it and played with her nipple. Lisa moaned in delight. Shepard smiled.

**Shepard:** “I see. Well then how about…”

What happened next was a blur. Shepard spun her around and forced her to bend over. She leaned against the wall with her ass sticking out. Out of the corner of her eye she briefly saw Shepard grin deviously at her before she disappeared under her dress. She trembled as she felt Shepard slide off her panties…and yelped in shock when she felt the Commander’s tongue on her pussy.

Lisa’s cheeks burned red. This was humiliating! And yet so…HOT!! She took short fast breaths as she tried to control the burning arousal surging through her body. But it was no use! The Commander’s skillful tongue ran slowly up her pussy, each lick sending an electric jolt through her body. She gritted her teeth and pounded on the wall as Shepard stuck her tongue inside her.

Inside her! It was _inside_ her!

She had a woman’s tongue, _Commander Shepard’s_ tongue, swirling around inside her! And next two of the Commander’s fingers joined it!

Shepard stuck two fingers inside her pussy as her tongue touched some of Lisa’s sensitive spots. Lisa couldn’t take it anymore! She was cumming!

**Lisa:** “I’M CUMMING!!!”

She felt Shepard’s lips wrap around her pussy. Her tongue and mouth easily caught all her cum. Lisa slumped to the ground panting as Shepard emerged from her dress. She knelt down in front of Lisa and turned her to face her. Shepard smiled at the exhausted smile on her prisoner’s face. That was the most intense orgasm in Lisa’s life. Her eyes were closed as she smiled and caught her breath. When she opened them again she saw Shepard holding up two fingers in front of her. The same two fingers Shepard fucked her with before. Her fingers glistened from her cum in the soft light…

**Shepard:** “Lick them.”

Lisa’s mind had gone blank. Without even realizing it she slowly nodded and opened her mouth. Shepard stuck her fingers inside and Lisa licked them clean. Shepard grinned while she watched.

**Shepard:** “Do you taste good?”

Lisa moaned softly and nodded slowly.

**Shepard:** “Interesting…”

Shepard stood up. Lisa was still smiling softly, a dreamy expression on her face. She looked up when she heard a click and a soft hiss. Shepard was removing part of her armor.

The groin plate…

Lisa gasped as she gazed upon Shepard’s naked pussy. She watched in awe as a drop of cum leaked out of the Commander’s pussy and slowly ran down her leg. She smell slowly blew over her. Her body felt hot as she took a deep breath, savoring the Commander’s sweet scent. She jolted when she felt Shepard’s hand on her head. She did not dare look up at the Commander.

**Shepard:** “…Lick it…”

Lisa knew this was coming. As soon as Shepard removed her groin plate she knew what was going to happen next. And much to her own confusion, she was looking _forward_ to it! Slowly Lisa nodded and leaned in. She gave the Commander a gentle lick where her pussy was wet. Shepard moaned very softly. It was a good lick. Meanwhile Lisa got her first taste of a woman’s cum. She swirled her tongue around inside her mouth as she tried to savor it. It was…so…heavenly…

She took another deep breath…and dove in. She grabbed the Commander’s legs and buried her face in her pussy. Her nose and mouth went as deep inside her as she could get and her tongue stretched even further. The delicious taste she sampled before now filled her mouth. The erotic scent that left her hot and excited filled her nose as she pleasured the Commander with all her might. One of her hands slid down the Commander’s armored leg and found its way to her own pussy. She finger-fucked herself as she dove head first into her first real lesbian experience.

Shepard stood tall with her legs spread, allowing Lisa full access to her pussy. She stood with one hand on her hip, the other on Lisa’s head and smiled warmly at the woman between her legs. Her face was a bit flushed but overall she seemed surprisingly calm for someone being fucked. Lisa was inexperienced when it came to lesbian sex but she made up for it with enthusiasm. Shepard was pleased and gently patted her on the head.

**Shepard:** “Is this really your _first_ time fucking a woman?”

Lisa moaned loudly to say “yes”, not wanting to pull her tongue out, and prompted Shepard to laugh.

**Shepard:** “I’m surprised! I would’ve thought after living so many years with that asari that you’d be fucking each other every night. That blue bitch certainly has a sexy ass.”

Lisa found herself licking Shepard even harder when she mentioned Lisa. At first she did so to vent her anger at the asari. She was still upset that her friend and roommate of many years let her get dragged away like that. But then…something unexpected happened. She pictured Lana in her mind. She pictured Lana…nude. She had seen Lana naked before when she would emerge from the shower but never gave it much thought. But now she is seeing these memories of that naked asari in a new light. She saw her friend standing before her, her arms wide and welcoming for her.

In her fantasy she approached her friend and buried her face in her blue bosom. She licked her tits and licked her way down her stomach. She dropped to her knees and pleasured Lana’s beautiful azure. In Lisa’s mind now she was no longer pleasuring Shepard. She was savoring her roommate delicious juices as she recognized the deep-seated lust that lurked in her heart all these years. Could this be…why they were always at each other’s throats? Was there a sexual tension between them that they never knew existed? This train of thought made her lick Shepard even harder.

When Shepard finally came, Lisa blacked out for a moment in excitement. When she came too she was slumped against a wall and Shepard was putting her groin plate back on. She looked down at herself and nearly burst out laughing. The front of her dress had been ripped open and her tits were on full display. Her legs were spread and her dress was ripped, revealing her pussy and her panties down around her ankle. She laughed like a maniac and proceeded to pleasure herself again, groping her tit and fingering her pussy.

Shepard watched Lisa’s sexual breakdown with a smile. She predicted Lisa would be there for at least another hour. Plenty of time for her _next_ interrogation…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Spectre Authority - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Spectre Authority – Part 2 **

Lana sat nervously on the edge of her bed, wringing her hands in her lap and biting her lower lip as her body trembled in fear. Every now and then she would get up and pace around her bedroom before returning to the bed.

She just watched her best friend get arrested…by a SPECTRE!! And not just any Spectre but _Commander Shepard!_ It was too much! She watched helplessly as Shepard dragged Lisa away, the Commander’s last words to her ringing in her ears. She was ordered to return home and stay there until further notice.

“Further notice”? What did that even mean? When? Was her apartment being watched? Was Shepard going to come check to see if she was still there? She was threatened with an arrest if she tried to leave. Lana wasn’t nearly brave enough to risk crossing a Spectre. And so there she sat, scared out of her mind and at a loss as to what to do. But the one thing that plagued her mind most was…Lisa.

She could not shake from her mind the terrified, tearful expression on her roommate’s face as she was dragged away. She pleaded with her, _begged_ her for help. But she couldn’t move a muscle. Long after Lisa and Shepard had faded from sight she could hear Lisa’s crying. Lana placed her head in her palms and began crying herself. What kind of horrible friend was she to allow her best friend to be taken away like that?

Lana yelped when she suddenly heard the front door slam. She bolted up. Was Lisa home?!

She rushed out to greet her friend. She could never forgive herself for abandoning her, not for as long as she might live! She planned to drop to her knees and beg Lisa’s forgiveness. She would do _anything_ to make it up to her!

As she burst into the living room she began her groveling.

**Lana:** “Lisa! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so…”

Every muscle in her body tightened in terror. All blood ran from her face and her stomach twisted in knots when she saw that it was Shepard, not Lisa, standing in the living room. The Commander carried a black duffle bag and glared at the trembling asari with an evil smile.

**Shepard:** “I see you obeyed my orders. Good…”

Shepard’s grip on her bag tightened. Very slowly she advanced on Lana. All warmth vanished from the air as this cold, intimidating Spectre marched through the apartment. Lana felt like her heart was going to stop at any moment.

**Shepard:** “Lisa had a lot of interesting things to say. But now…by Spectre authority…I have some questions for _YOU_ , Lana!”

For a moment, Lana swore that her heart actually _did_ stop for a moment. As Shepard drew closer she began backing away from the terrifying Spectre. She held up her hands in front of her as though to shield herself from her frightening presence.

**Lana:** “Q-Questions? F-F-For ME?!”

Why?! What could she _possibly_ want to know from her?! She was a nobody! LESS than nobody! Before the Hero of the Citadel, this living legend, she was NOTHING!

But Shepard seemed to think otherwise. Why else would she be here?

Lana continued to back away with Shepard slowly following her, her unblinking gazed fixed on the poor asari like a hunter stalking its prey. She said nothing as Lana backed all the way into her bedroom. She was so fixated on Shepard that she didn’t notice where she was until she bumped into the bed and fell onto it. She stumbled onto the bed and Shepard continued her advance until she was standing over her.

Lana lay sprawled out over the bed, looking up at the Commander in terror. Shepard eyed her up and took a quick glance around the room. Something about the place must have pleased her because she smiled and nodded softly. She looked at Lana again and licked her lips. Lana gulped as all kinds of wild thoughts and theories flashed through her mind. Was Shepard going to torture her?! Was she going to EAT her?! She looked so HUNGRY staring at her like that!

Little did Lana know that Shepard _was_ hungry. But it was a different type of hunger that was driving her at this moment.

Shepard slowly unzipped the duffle bag. She reached inside and rummaged around. Lana’s eyes darted back and forth between the bag and Shepard’s face. Shepard gaze did not move away from her even as she searched for something. She stopped rummaging when she found what she wanted. She dropped the bag as she pulled out a bundle of…rope. She undid the knot holding it together and gripped the rope tightly as she stretched it out in front of her. She stretched it so fast that it cracked like a whip, making Lana jump and her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widened in terror as the Commander chuckled evilly.

**Shepard:** “Time to prep you…for interrogation…”

Lana opened her mouth to scream as Shepard stood over her with a long length of rope in her hand. She wanted to cry out in terror or all out for help. But the only sound that came out was a terrified squeak as Shepard advanced with the rope.

**_Five minutes later…_ **

**Lana:** “MMMMMMMMM!!!!!!”

Lana moaned loudly and fearfully, unable to say a word thanks to the ballgag in her mouth. She struggled against her bonds but the ropes around her wrists and ankles were just too tight. She closed her eyes and her face burned as she thought about her humiliating situation.

Shepard had tied her face down on the bed with her arms and wrists tied to the bed post. She was spread-eagled and gagged, unable to move or say a word. But the absolute worst part about all this was the fact she was…naked. Shepard stripped her before she tied her down and laughed at the asari’s whimpering.

After she was secure Shepard disappeared from her field of vision. She had no idea what the Commander was doing but she could hear her moving around. Lana wept as she tried to figure out what Shepard was planning to do to her. What was all this? Some sort of bizarre form of Spectre torture? An attempt to break her spirit before interrogation? Whatever it was, it was working! She felt so humiliated that she’d say absolutely _anything_ to make it stop.

This was so humiliating! So humiliating. And yet so…exciting?

Much to Lana’s surprise, deep beneath the waves of terror washing over her she felt a twinge of…excitement? Perhaps even…arousal? She never had any sort of S&M sex before. Occasionally she entertained the idea of trying it but she never found a partner she trusted enough to do it with.

Before she could pursue this train of thought farther, Lana cringed in terror as Shepard came back into view. The Commander was dressed like a dominatrix with long leather black gloves, boots and a leather bodice. In one hand she had the duffle bag which she dropped on the floor by her side. In the other…was a horsewhip. Lana eyed it in terror. Was Shepard going to use that on her?!

Her fears seemed to be confirmed when Shepard began evilly tapping her palm with the whip. Shepard grinned as she took in the beautiful sight of the bound asari’s ass under the soft light. She moved her gaze up Lana’s naked body until their eyes met. Her grin widened at the look of fear in her eyes. Lana grimaced as Shepard gently tapped the whip on her ass.

**Shepard:** “Now listen to me very carefully. I want you to tell me…”

She raised the whip over her head.

**Shepard:** “THE TRUTH!!!”

She struck Lana’s ass. She squealed in pain as a long red welt appeared across her blue bottom. She gazed at the Commander fearfully again. She could not speak because of the gag but she tried to signal that she would. She _would_ tell the truth! She’d tell the Commander anything she wanted!

**Shepard:** “Don’t LIE TO ME!”

She whipped her again. Lana squealed again and cried harder. She _wouldn’t_ lie! She hadn’t even said anything yet! She couldn’t! She was still gagged! But that didn’t seem to matter to Shepard. She whipped the asari several more times. All the while Shepard’s expression grew more fierce and angry. She crawled onto the bed and squeezed the asari’s ass cheeks. Lana moaned from the pain of someone touching her sore ass. She squealed even louder when Shepard began spanking her.

**Shepard:** “You will tell me the truth or you will REGRET IT!!!”

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

Lana had no idea what was happening. Why was Shepard _doing_ this to her!? She was punishing her like she was lying…but she hadn’t said anything yet! Shepard hadn’t even asked her a single question! But still the Commander continued to spank her until her entire ass was red and sore. Lana’s pillow became soaked with tears…but it wasn’t the only soaked thing on this bed. A small puddle was forming between her legs. Her mind was gripped in terror and despair…but her body was growing increasingly aroused.

This did not escape Shepard’s notice. When she saw the wet spot on the bed between Lana’s legs she stopped spanking her and gently massaged her ass. It still hurt but Lana found this much more pleasant than the spankings. Shepard grinned as she watched her tremble and knew it was time to move on to the next step.

**Shepard:** “I see this isn’t working…”

Lana jolted when she heard this. What did she mean?! She was cooperating! The best that she could! But she watched in horror as Shepard reached down and grabbed the duffle bag. Shepard pulled it out of sight and Lana plopped her head back on the pillow, dreading what was coming next. Shepard rummaged around in the bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and placed her hand on Lana’s asshole.

**Shepard:** “Let’s see if you’ll talk…after THIS!!!”

She thrust an extra-long dildo into Lana’s ass. The asari screamed both with pain and with pleasure as this massive sex toy penetrated her. Finally did Lana become aware of her growing arousal as she nearly climaxed. Now she was utterly baffled, even more so than before. Was she actually becoming _aroused_ by all this?! She quickly realized she was as her eyes rolled back into her head as Shepard fucked her ass. Shepard grinned like a maniac as she watched Lana’s body react positively to the dildo.

**Shepard:** “Excellent! I think you’re ready to cooperate now!”

Lana barely heard her. She was too lost in the pleasure as the dildo went deeper and deeper into her asshole. Shepard squeezed her ass cheeks and spanked her a couple times as she fucked her. The pleasure and pain mixed to the point that Lana could not tell the difference anymore. EVERYTHING Shepard did to her was making her horny now!

**Shepard:** “I have just one question for you now. Do you…”

She leaned in closer to make sure Lana could hear.

**Shepard:** “…Want me to stop?”

Lana shook her head vigorously.

**Lana, thinking:** “Don’t stop! PLEASE don’t stop! Fuck me more! Spank me MORE!”

Shepard couldn’t read minds but she knew what she was thinking. Lana’s inner masochist had awoken. Shepard celebrated it by spanking and fucking her more. She laughed as the bed became soaked with the asari’s juices.

**Shepard:** “I’m surprised at you, Lana! Have you and Lisa ever done this before?”

Lana shook her head.

**Shepard:** “Shame on you! Such a spirited woman, that Lisa! I’m sure she’d _love_ to have a go at this sexy blue ass of yours! I think she’d make a fine Mistress for a dirty little slut like you!”

Lana’s head bolted up. Lisa! She had forgotten about Lisa! Lana still felt _so_ guilty about abandoning her friend.

Then it dawned on her. She had the perfect way to apologize to her friend. Next time she saw her, she’d offer herself to her. She’d strip naked and bend over, offering her ass to Lisa to be punished. She would submit herself to Lisa and do whatever she wanted! She would be her slave! She would be her naughty little masochistic bitch sex slave!

As she fantasized about all the things Lisa might do to her after pledging herself to her service, Lana grew wetter and wetter and moaned louder and louder. In return, Shepard fucked her harder and faster until Lana climaxed. She came so hard that she passed out…

An hour passed.

An hour passed and Lisa remained slumped against the wall in that alley. Her eyes glazed over and her expression surprisingly happy as she pleasured herself long and hard.

That…was the BEST experience in her LIFE!

Never had she had sex so satisfying! And she never expected it to come from a _woman!_

She never found women attractive before. When she went looking for a date she always picked up a guy or no one at all. But now…now she was thinking it was time to broaden her horizons.

She masturbated to the point where she couldn’t cum anymore. The entire time she silently wished for Shepard to return. She dreamed that beautiful redhead would round the corner and feel up her breasts. She dreamed the sexy Spectre would stick her fingers back inside her and make her cum again. But she never returned. Very slowly and reluctantly Lisa’s mind returned to reality. She realized how late it was and that she was practically naked in a dark and secluded spot. If the wrong person showed up now it would go very badly for her.

She picked herself up and repaired her dress as best she could. Shepard really did a number on it. She had everything important concealed and set off for home, planning to stick to the shadows so no one could see how disheveled she was.

Lisa’s mouth watered as she walked. The taste of Shepard’s delectable pussy still lingered in her mouth. She wanted to lick it again. Absent that, she wanted to lick _any_ pussy. She needed to lick one NOW!

But in truth there was one pussy she wanted to lick most of all.

Lana’s.

Sweet Lana…

That BITCH Lana!

Shepard’s “interrogation” helped Lisa realize how much she wanted to fuck that beautiful blue bitch. But at the same time the memory of when she was being dragged away still haunted her. She quietly raged at Lana as she walked with increased speed, determined to find her and make her PAY for abandoning her! She raged at her…and at the same time lusted after her. Her desire for sex conflicted heavily with her desire for revenge as she rode the elevator up to her apartment. She knew Lana would be there. Shepard ordered her to head home. That coward would not DARE disobey a Spectre’s orders.

The elevator stopped at her floor and she stormed out. She marched down the hall and practically kicked open the front door.

**Lisa:** “LANA!”

She looked around the living room furiously for any sign of her “friend”. Seeing none, she went looking for her.

She knew she was here somewhere. She would not leave after Shepard barked at her! She had to be hiding somewhere! And when she found her, she was going to make her SUFFER!

**Lisa:** “Lana! Lana, you BITCH! Get out here and face me you filthy little…little…”

Her voice trailed off as she entered Lana’s bedroom. What she saw there made her jaw drop…and her pussy wet.

Lana was still tied naked to the bed, her red ass in the air and two long dildos vibrating in her ass and pussy. She was no longer gagged but she said nothing as the dildos pleasured her. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open, drool pouring out of her mouth like a simpleton as her mind was awash in a sea of pleasure.

Slowly Lisa entered the room, loss for words over this erotically shocking sight. What the hell… _was_ all this? What happened to Lana? Did someone come here while she was away?

Was…was _Shepard_ here already?!

Seeing her friend naked and beaten like this, and seeing her oddly happy about it, filled her with feelings she did not understand? Was it…concern? Fear? Rage? Perhaps even…jealousy?

This was too bizarre. But what was stranger still was what was lying on the bed between Lisa’s spread legs. It was a full set of dominatrix gear, complete with outfit, sex toys and a horsewhip. Lisa picked up and examined the outfit. It was…her size? A note slid out of the bodice when she picked it up. Lisa looked down and read it as it landed on the bed.

_Enjoy_

Was this note from whoever did this to Lisa? What did it mean? What did it…

The note became wet as it soaked up some of the cum still leaking out of Lana’s pussy. Lisa dropped the outfit and picked up the whip. She walked around the bed until Lana finally noticed her. She came out of her stupor and her eyes focused on Lisa, standing over her with the horsewhip in her hands, her dress a mess and her expression confused. Lana saw her old friend and roommate…and smiled.

**Lana:** “P…P…Please.”

Lisa said nothing. Lana’s smile widened and she looked up at her pleadingly.

**Lana:** “Please…punish me…”

Her words seemed to echo through the room, even over the sound of the vibrators. Lisa soaked in these words…and a light came on inside of her. The conflict between her lust and anger vanished. The two forces found an agreement. A common ground…where both could be satisfied.

Lisa smiled evilly at her old friend and tightened her grip on the whip.

**Lisa:** “With…pleasure…”

With a triumphant cry, Lisa raised the whip over her head and brought it down on Lana’s ass…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. Spectre Authority - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Spectre Authority – Part 3 **

Late one evening a turian C-Sec officer was strolling through an alley in the Citadel warehouse district. To the casual observer he appeared to be an ordinary cop walking his usual beat. But anyone watching closely could see that he was nervous. His eyes darted around and he would frequently peek over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He had something very important to do tonight and he didn’t want any witnesses around for it.

He approached a door to a warehouse labeled “Mazzai’s Shipping”. He strolled past it and rounded a corner. He walked all the way around the warehouse. Twice. He wanted to make sure there wasn’t anyone watching the place. Once he was certain the place was secure, the third time he passed the door he slid a card key through a card reader and quickly slipped inside.

The warehouse interior was dimly lit. All the employees had gone home for the evening. The card key he used was a special one that disabled the warehouse’s security systems. There would be no cameras watching him as he moved to the designated place in the middle of the warehouse. Amidst all the crates was a large open area dimly lit by a single lamp overhead. The turian did not dare turn on any more lights. He did not want to draw additional attention.

He looked around and grumbled angrily. He activated his omni-tool and pulled up a message he received a few hours before.

_Durek,_

_Meet me in the warehouse. Usual place. Midnight._

_-Ziva_

**Durek:** “So where the FUCK are you?!”

He closed his omni-tool and began pacing. He hated when Ziva did this. She was always late! Why can’t humans ever show up on time?! Especially in situations like this. The longer they lingered, the greater risk they had of getting caught. If that human bitch didn’t show up soon he was gonna…

**Ziva:** “Oh stop pacing, Durek! You’re giving me a headache.”

A dark-haired human woman dressed in a pilot’s outfit emerged from the shadows. She looked deeply annoyed as though she was smelling something unpleasant. She didn’t seem happy to see Durek. And Durek certainly wasn’t happy to see her.

**Durek:** “If you don’t want me to pace then you better show up on time, idiot! You better start treating me with more respect. It’s because of _me_ that you and your boss can carry on the way that you do!”

Ziva rolled her eyes and shook her head. She crossed her arms and casually leaned against a shipping container.

**Ziva:** “Fuck you, turian. Dirty cops like you are a dime a dozen. If we can’t bribe you, we’ll find someone else to bribe to move our product on and off this station.”

Durek clenched his fist and growled at her. How DARE she belittle him like that?!

**Durek:** “Listen closely, Ziva. I’m one of only three C-Sec agents who have full access to all the systems that track all ships coming and going from this station. I doctor the logs so no one knows your smuggling ship even exists. The other two agents are straight arrows. You try to bribe them and you’ll be in jail in a blink. If I pull out, your smuggling operations are done! You hear me?!”

Ziva’s expression turned fierce. She moved away from the container she was leaning on and got into Durek’s face. Their fierce gazes burned into each other’s eyes, their faces barely an inch apart. To an observer it almost looked like they were about to kiss…

But Ziva eventually rolled her eyes and backed away.

**Ziva:** “What the fuck EVER!”

She returned to her spot before, leaning against the shipping container.

**Ziva:** “Let’s stop bitching and get this over with. So what did you want to talk about?”

Durek was confused. What did _he_ want to talk about?

**Durek:** “What are you asking me for? I’m here because of your note.”

Now it was Ziva’s turn to look confused.

**Ziva:** “What the fuck? I didn’t send any note! I came here because of _your_ note!”

Durek gulped. He quickly put the pieces together. Both of them had been lured there with notes claiming to be from the other. He realized that this was some sort of setup. But by who? C-Sec? Rival smugglers?

He wasn’t about to find out. To their mutual surprise, Durek grabbed Ziva’s hand and pulled her away from the container. Whatever was going on, he did not want to get caught up in the middle of it. And he didn’t want Ziva to get caught either. But before they could escape the clearing, a voice rang out from the shadows.

**Shepard:** “Stay where you are!”

Durek and Ziva were bolting for a gap between two containers in a desperate attempt to reach the exit. But both stopped dead when the legendary Commander Shepard emerged from this gap, pistol in hand.

**Shepard:** “By Spectre Authority, you are both under arrest!”

**_Ten minutes later…_ **

Durek grumbled angrily, fidgeting in his holo-cuffs as he stood with his back against a shipping container per Shepard’s orders. He _never_ thought the day would come when he would find himself in cuffs! He felt like one of the junkies or gangsters he would arrest on a regular basis. The only thing worse than being arrested was being forced to stand next to Ziva, also handcuffed and glaring at him.

**Durek, thinking:** “Won’t that bitch look away?!”

This was hardly _his_ fault that they were arrested! They had both been lured into this trap. A trap…set by Commander Shepard.

Durek and Ziva made no attempt to resist Shepard when she tried to arrest them. Going with the flow was the smart thing to do. They were handcuffed without incident and lined against the shipping container. Shepard stared coldly for a while at them both before consulting something on her omni-tool. Durek pondered why Shepard was here. She didn’t say why she was arresting them. Unlike C-Sec, Spectre’s aren’t obligated to do so. But he heard stories of Commander Shepard and knew she didn’t go around arresting people without reason.

She must know about their illegal dealings, Durek concluded. His guess was that she was going to interrogate them next. He glanced nervously at Ziva who seemed angry but surprisingly calm in this situation. She was clearly clueless. Shepard had quite the reputation. Most times she was fair and reasonable but other times people she questioned walked away broken and bloody, if they walked away at all. What was Shepard going to do with them?

Shepard put her omni-tool away and slowly approached them, her icy gaze moving back and forth between her two prisoners. Durek gulped nervously. Ziva noticed his nervousness and grinned.

**Ziva, whispering:** “Need a diaper change, Durek?”

He shot her a dirty look. How could she make jokes at a time like this?!

When he turned back to Shepard his heart nearly stopped when he saw that she was right on top of him. Her face was barely two inches from his. Those piercing green eyes of hers burned into his. He trembled as he feared what she would say or do next. But she did not stay focused on him for long. She walked away and got in Ziva’s face instead. He breathed a short sigh of relief but he was still nervous. What was she going to do to Ziva? As much as he hated her, he didn’t want to see her hurt.

Ziva grinned smugly as she locked eyes with Shepard. She did not flinch or look away.

**Ziva:** “Going to torture me now, bitch?”

Durek’s eyes darted back and forth between Shepard and Ziva. She dared to insult her?! When Shepard didn’t react Ziva scoffed at her and continued with the insults.

**Ziva:** “Why don’t you just fuck off? I don’t know what you want from me but you’re not going to get it. I survived two years in a batarian prison without breaking. There is _nothing_ you can do that can rattle me…”

Shepard’s cold expression broke out into an evil grin.

**Shepard:** “Not even…this?”

What happened next was fast…and unexpected. Durek blinked several times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Shepard was… _kissing_ Ziva. She pinned the pilot to the side of the shipping container and stuck her tongue down her throat. Ziva gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She grunted and tried to pull away but Shepard’s grip was too strong. Durek’s mouth began to move like he was trying to say something but no sound came out. This kiss continued for several minutes before he snapped out of his stupor. His shock was replaced with rage. His fear vanished and he took a stand against the Spectre.

**Durek:** “What the FUCK do you think you’re DOING?!?”

Shepard stopped kissing Ziva and turned to him, still grinning and a surprisingly innocent look in her eyes.

**Shepard:** “Me? I’m warming up…”

Durek looked at her like she was an idiot.

**Durek:** “Warming up for WHAT?!?”

Shepard licked her lips in anticipation.

**Shepard:** “This…”

Her speed was incredible. Shepard left Ziva a zombie, still reeling from that kiss. Shepard dropped to her knees and ripped off the crotch plate of Durek’s armor. His long dick sprung out, surprisingly hard after watching Shepard and Ziva kiss. Before Durek could make a move or utter a word of protest she took his cock and began licking it.

**Durek:** “WHOA!!!”

He tried to pull away but it’s hard to move when someone has a tight grip on your dick. Shepard’s skillful tongue went up and down his cock, licking it from the balls all the way to the tip. Durek found his dick growing even harder at her touch. He wanted to scream or argue some more…but found himself only moaning. It’s been months since his last date. Work has been keeping him too busy. Built up sexual frustration was making his day to day life pretty unpleasant. Now he found some of that washing away as Shepard worked to make him nice and hard.

Ziva eventually snapped out of her trance. She blinked and looked around when she heard moaning. She felt like someone had slapped her in the face when she saw Shepard licking Durek’s cock. She felt herself growing surprisingly angry about this. Her face turn red and she screamed at Shepard.

**Ziva:** “WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ , BITCH?!?!”

Shepard stopped licking and looked up at her, grinning slyly.

**Shepard:** “What’s the matter? Jealous?”

A slap in the face…followed by a sucker punch to the jaw. Shepard was accusing her of being…JEALOUS?!

Shepard laughed at her expression and stroked Durek’s cock.

**Shepard:** “Jealous I got to him before you? I’m not surprised you hesitated. A big, fat meat-stick like this needs a _real_ woman to please it. Sit back, princess, and watch how it’s done…”

She went back to licking him. Ziva’s face was as red as Shepard’s hair. But deep down…she wasn’t sure why. Was she angry at Shepard for her insults? Or perhaps…she actually _was_ jealous of her? She stomped her feet in anger to keep herself from completely exploding.

**Ziva:** “I’ll show YOU! I can blow him even better than YOU can!”

She dropped to her knees and licked his cock alongside Shepard. Durek very nearly passed out. There he was, a turian, being serviced by _two_ human women. They both licked half his cock and covered it in their saliva. The glared at each other with each lick and moaned louder and louder like it was a competition.

To Ziva, it _was_ a competition. And she wasn’t about to lose! Though she was still bound she pushed Shepard away with her shoulder. Now with a clear shot at his cock, Ziva opened her mouth and swallowed it. Durek yelped as Ziva engulfed more and more of his long member. She gagged a bit as it touched the back of her throat but she kept going until her lips touched his balls.

Durek couldn’t take it anymore. He slid down the side of the container until his ass hit the floor. Ziva’s head moved with him and his cock did not leave her mouth. She sucked him with all her might, determined to make him cum. But Durek’s confusion and hesitation kept him from climaxing. She was enraged by this. The coward! He was afraid to let himself cum! But one way or another, she would do it! If only she could use her hands…

As if she could read her mind, Shepard pressed a button on her omni-tool and Ziva’s holo-cuffs came undone. Ziva was now free but the last thing on her mind was to run away. She began fondling his balls as she sucked him harder. Durek looked spaced out, his mind still trying to comprehend what was happening and lost in a sea of pleasure. There was no way to get him to cum like this. Time to pull out the big guns!

Ziva stopped sucking and reared up. She grinned lecherously at the turian and ripped open her flight suit. Her ample tits came spilling out, bouncing in front of the turian’s eyes. They widened with shock when he saw them. Turian women…don’t exactly have tits like humans do. But something about Ziva’s bosom in front of him made his cock even harder. Ziva spread open her breasts and sandwiched his cock between them. She squeezed her breasts to wrap as much of them as she could around it and started moving. She gave him a fierce tittyfuck, occasionally licking the tip of his cock to excite him further. Durek moaned and grunted loudly, struggling cope with the soft tits massaging him. It was almost too much! Almost…

After ten minutes of an intense tittyfuck, Durek still hadn’t cum. Frustrated, Ziva decided it was time for her ultimate move. She stood up and ripped off the remainder of her flight suit. A spaced-out Durek watched her clothes fall to the floor. Slowly he gazed upward. His eyes went from Ziva’s bare feet, up her slender legs and settled on something he never thought he’d see: Her pussy.

Ziva blushed and smiled as she spread her pussy open for him to see. Her insides were quivering in anticipation, anxious to receive his big cock. When she was done she crawled onto his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled surprisingly warmly at him. She kissed him on the cheek, lined up his cock with her pussy and thrust her hips. She screamed with delight as his cock went all the way inside her. She lifted herself up and thrust down again, going balls deep. She screamed again with ecstasy. This was incredible! More incredible than she ever thought possible! She was fucking a turian and she LOVED IT!!!

Durek couldn’t believe what was happening. A human was fucking him. _Ziva_ was fucking him. He watched her bouncing tits in front of his eyes for a while before looking up at her face. She was…happy. Happier than he had ever seen her before. He felt a strange feeling inside. A certain…warmth as he looked upon this beautiful human. Shepard saw his expression and grinned as she released his holo-cuffs too. His hands now free, Durek wrapped his arms around Ziva and pulled her in for a kiss.

This human and turian gave each other the tongue while Ziva fucked him faster and faster. Years of anger completely vanished. These two would bicker and argue every chance they got. And now…they were lovers.

Shepard watched them fuck for a long time with a warm smile. In time she turned to leave. But just before she disappeared into the shadows she turned back to these two with one last bit of advice.

**Shepard:** “You know, if you keep doing what you’re doing you’ll likely both end up in jail. There’s no future in being a smuggler or a crooked cop. If you’re in jail, you won’t be able to fuck each other! But if you take more legitimate jobs then maybe…”

She didn’t finish her statement. It wasn’t clear if they heard her at all. They were too busy kissing and fucking with incredible passion. But Shepard didn’t mind. She smiled again and vanished.

Time to move on to her _next_ interrogation…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	4. Spectre Authority - Part 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Spectre Authority – Part 4 **

**Mary:** “Oh…my…”

Her golden blond hair shining in the soft light, her naked body glistening as sweat poured down her sides, Mary Mazzai lay on her bed on her back, her legs closed tight and her arms covering her breasts in embarrassment. She took long shaky breaths and did her best not to look up. For Commander Jane Shepard was leaning over her, her eyes filled with lust and her naked body a beautiful sight to behold.

The two women were in Mary’s bedroom in her condo in one of the wealthiest parts of the Presidium. Her bedroom was practically covered in gold, a sign of her family’s vast wealth. But no amount of money could protect her from this mighty Spectre, forcing her way past her maids and invoking her Spectre Authority, demanding to speak to her alone in the bedroom…

Mary still wasn’t sure how it all happened. One minute they were entering the bedroom together, the next they were both naked in bed. Mary had never bed a woman before. She had never considered joining her beautiful body with another female form, even an asari. But here she was, desperately trying to hide her shame as Shepard loomed over her. Mary felt scared and utterly humiliated…but also horny as hell.

She looked away from Shepard but could feel the Spectre’s gaze running up and down her body. She heard Shepard lick her lips like she was about to sample a delicious feast. Very slowly Shepard lowered herself and kissed Mary on the cheek. She felt a rush of heat run through her body. She was unsure if it was embarrassment or arousal. But the fact her pussy was starting to leak was very telling.

Shepard chuckled at Mary’s shyness. She tried to put the poor woman at ease, insisting that there was nothing to be afraid of. Mary shot her a dirty glance.

**Mary:** “Afraid? Wouldn’t _you_ be afraid if a Spectre barged in and ask to get in bed with you?”

Shepard’s smile widened.

**Shepard:** “I would. But don’t you agree it just makes it… _hotter?_ ”

Very swiftly Shepard forced her hand between Mary’s legs and stuck one finger into her pussy. Mary yelped in surprise and suddenly a dreamy expression spread across her face. Her once tightly locked legs suddenly went limp and plopped to the bed, exposing her pussy completely. Shepard stuck two fingers into her pussy now, sliding them in and out and feeling around for her sensitive spot. She smiled at Mary’s reaction and whispered something in her ear.

**Shepard, whispering:** “And think back. I _asked_ if you would go to bed with me. I didn’t demand it. You could’ve said no and I would’ve left…”

It was unclear if she heard this or not. Her arms were relaxing and sliding to her sides. Her ample bosom bounced as her arms slid off, her mind awash in a sea of pleasure she had never experienced before. No man had ever made her feel like this! No one! The pleasure intensified when Shepard massaged her tits. She squeezed it softly and gently twisted the nipple. She touched the tip of her tongue against the tip of her nipple and swirled it around it.

A smile steadily appeared on Mary’s face. She no longer cared how all this began. She felt so good! How could something that felt so good be bad? Her mind was catching up to what her body was already doing: Giving in.

Mary offered no more resistance as Shepard molested her body further. Shepard suckled her tit and now had three fingers inside her. Mary moaned and panted, sweat pouring down her brow as her face turned red. Shepard climbed on top of her and gently pressed her body against Mary’s. She rubbed their tits together and gently massaged her body with hers. Like a sweaty loofa she moved up and down, rubbing her tits all down Mary’s stomach and always rubbed her pussy against hers as she slid back up. She kissed Mary and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Mary moaned louder and wrapped her arms around Shepard’s neck, never wanting to let go. They practically devoured each other as Shepard tried to rub their pussies together more.

It was time to move on to the next step. Shepard pulled back. With Mary’s arms still around her neck she pulled her up until they were sitting face to face. Mary’s expression was dreamy, so lost in the pleasure and her desire for Shepard that she went along with whatever Shepard wanted. Shepard grinned and gently guided Mary into position. She moved her legs until they were positioned just right so their pussies could touch. With a seductive wink at Mary, the two began tribbing.

Mary screamed. Not from pain or discomfort but from utter disbelief at the intense pleasure that electrified her body. She couldn’t believe what she had been missing all these years! She couldn’t believe she had wasted so much time bedding mere _men!_ Cock was great but pussy was an exotic pleasure that had long eluded her! She wanted more! She needed more! MORE!!!

The door to the bedroom was open just a tiny crack. The crack was big enough for a brunette maid to watch her mistress fuck the famous Commander Shepard. She knelt on the floor in the hallway and peeked as much as she dared inside. She watched wide-eyed as her mistress’s body shone like her hair as it was covered in sweat. She watched her voluptuous mistress pant uncontrollably, her ample tits bouncing as she struggled to keep up with the Spectre.

And while she watched, her face burned red as she furiously masturbated, having long since removed the long skirt of her uniform and pulled down her panties. This humble maid had long had a secret lust for her mistress but never dared act on it. It never stopped her from staring and fantasizing about fucking her mistress though. There was something about Mary’s body that drove her completely wild!

Mary caught her several times staring. Lately she got the sense that Mary was going to fire her for staring too much! But now…?

Another maid with dark hair rounded the corner and glared coldly at the masturbating maid. How dare she do something so obscene while their mistress was effectively held hostage in that bedroom?! She hurried over and quietly tried to pull her away, to stop her before she got caught. But there was no way this maid was going to pass up this chance! Even if it cost her her job, she was going to masturbate until she came, watching her sexy mistress have her brains fucked out!

The dark-haired maid angrily shook her head and stormed off. Everything had gone crazy since Mrs. Mazzai went into that room with that Spectre! She was glad she called _Mr._ Mazzai as soon as she showed up! He’ll set things straight!

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Fred Mazzai blasted through the air in his skycar in a rush to get home. He furiously punched buttons on the control panel to try and get the car to go faster. He didn’t care if C-Sec tried to pull him over! He was an influential diplomat and could easily beat any charges they threw at him. But a Spectre…?

A vein throbbed in Fred’s forehead as he seethed with rage. This was rapidly becoming the absolute _worst_ week of his life!

Today alone he missed three very important meetings! He got all the locations and times mixed up. Though a skilled businessman and politician, Fred never had a head for dates and times. He always relied on his secretary or a VI to help him keep track of those things. Unfortunately earlier this week his VI caught a virus and had to be completely reset. To make matters worse, his secretary suddenly eloped and went on a long honeymoon, leaving him all alone to sort things out.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg! His best and most trusted pilot at his shipping company quit on him, right when he needed her most!

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, one of his maids called him up and said a _Spectre_ had invaded his home and was interrogating his wife! What could a Spectre possibly want with Mary?! He had no idea but he was certainly going to find out and put a stop to it! He didn’t care if Shepard did have unlimited authority granted by the Council, he’d drag Shepard out with his bare hands if he had to!

He arrived home and jumped out of his car, bursting through the front door and screaming for his wife. The dark-haired maid ran up to him and began rambling. She was in such a panic she wasn’t making much sense. Fred caught bits about Shepard barging in and babblings about Mary but what he _really_ wanted to know was where his wife was.

Mary herself answered that question.

Fred heard his wife screaming off in the distance from the direction of the bedrooms. Fearing that his wife was being tortured, he took off like a shot. He dashed through the lavish hallways of his home until he came to the bedroom hallway. He turned the corner and the first thing he saw was the brunette maid, disheveled and frantically hooking her skirt back on. For a moment Fred wondered what the hell this maid had been doing but he dismissed this and hurried to the bedroom door.

He reached out to grab the door handle but before he could touch it the door swung open.

Commander Shepard stood in the doorway in her iconic N7 armor and an oddly content smirk on her face. Furious, Fred began screaming at the Spectre, demanding to know what he wanted with his…

His voice trailed off when he looked over her shoulder and saw Mary, still naked and sprawled over the bed. Her head dangled over the foot of the bed, her eyes glazed over and a dreamy smile on her face. She looked like she had just experienced something wonderful and this was confirmed when she uttered a very soft “Wow…”

Fred felt the blood drain from his face. Did Shepard just… _FUCK_ his WIFE?!?!?

**Fred:** “MARY!!!!!!”

His wife did not acknowledge him at all. His rage now overflowing, he turned back to the Spectre and began bellowing at her.

**Fred:** “YOU _BITCH!!!!_ HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND—“

He was cut off when Shepard suddenly and forcefully covered his mouth. She was very strong and Fred couldn’t remove her hand. She grinned very smugly as she watched him struggle.

**Shepard:** “Spectre Authority. Now move.”

She forced him to stand aside and brushed pass. Fred watched her go with a confident sway in her hips, his body trembling with an unspeakable rage that he had no outlet for. He wanted to strangle that bitch but the simple truth is that she’s a Spectre. She could do anything she wanted. Including stroll in here and fuck his wife…

**Mary:** “…Ah…”

Fred was so fixated on Shepard he did not notice Mary snap out of her stupor and stand up. He turned and looked at her and felt an odd chill run down his spine as he saw her staring at him. The look in her eyes. He had never seen it before. She looked…hungry. Like a predator eyeing its prey…

He wasn’t sure what to do or say to her. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Mary suddenly cried out and charged him.

Despite everything that happened, as his beautiful wife charged him at full speed everything seemed to be going in slow motion. All the rage he felt moments ago vanished as his beautiful, sexy, naked wife ran across the bedroom, her tits bouncing all around and flinging sweat all over the room. Fred became very aroused as he ogled her body and spread his arms, welcoming his wife’s embrace.

That hungry look in Mary’s eyes intensified as she drew closer. She felt an incredible desire welling up inside her, an irresistible _need_ that needed to be sated NOW! As she drew close to her target, she lunged into the air.

She lunged…flying past her husband and tackling the brunette maid.

Fred froze like a statue, trying to process what he just saw. His wife flew past him like he wasn’t even there. He saw the look in her eye. It wasn’t an accident. It was intentional. He heard ripping fabric and shocked gasps behind him followed by erotic moaning. Though he was terrified to do so, very slowly he turned and looked at Mary.

Mary had ripped off the top of the maid’s uniform and was suckling her tits. The maid had a glowing smile on her face as her body went limp, unable to resist as her fantasies came true. Mary had indeed noticed this brunette maid eyeing her and suspected her lustful desires. She was also correct in guessing that Mary was close to firing her. Mary felt very uncomfortable with this maid around. Now she understood why. She wanted to have her way with this maid…and let the maid have her way with her. She just didn’t realize this was what she wanted. But now, thanks to Commander Shepard, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted and wanted to DO!

All color had disappeared from Fred’s face. All the blood had run to another part of his body. He was both horrified and aroused as he watched his wife fuck one of the maids before his very eyes…

An hour later Shepard casually strolled down the Silversun Strip, licking her lips as she fondly remembered the taste of Mary’s pussy. Her juices were certainly tasty! She really would’ve liked to have fucked her for longer but she knew her husband was on his way. She had calculated how long it would take for him to get home and timed their conclusion perfectly. Regardless of her personal desire, Shepard achieved what she hoped to accomplish. Overall it was a very successful “interrogation”!

Shepard came to a halt as she walked down the street. It was her intent to return home for the evening but now…she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Thinking of Mary was making her extremely horny. She had plenty of porn vids and sex toys at home to occupy herself but she wanted…more.

With a new destination in mind, Shepard passed her apartment and went to the Strip’s Red Light District.

The red lights from the adult stores, hotels and brothels lit up the street as hookers and their Johns strolled by. Shepard eyed every one of them, fantasizing about what they looked like naked, on her way to her destination.

There was a particular brothel she had her eye on. She visited it once before as part of an investigation into the slave trade but found the place innocent. This time she was visiting with another purpose in mind.

The front part of the brothel was set up like a club so customers could come in and eye the “goods”. When Shepard walked in she immediately saw the brothel’s asari Madame sitting at the bar and watching her girls work. Human and asari strippers danced on stage, taking off their clothing piece by piece while ogling men and women bid on who they wanted to fuck. Other people who couldn’t afford to take any of the ladies into the backrooms settled for lap dances in the club area.

Shepard grinned as she saw one human woman lead a man into the backrooms. Shepard checked out those rooms when she was here before. They were all surprisingly big. Big enough, in fact, for what Shepard had planned.

Shepard whistled _extremely_ loudly, drowning out even the music and getting everyone’s attention. The music was quickly turned off when everyone realized that the famous Commander Shepard was here. Strippers tried to cover themselves while customers put their pants back on. Shepard grinned and made an announcement.

**Shepard:** “By Spectre Authority, this establishment is closed for the rest of the evening. All customers, get out.”

No one moved. Everyone was too scared to.

**Shepard:** “NOW!!!”

She stepped aside as all the customers bolted for the door. Customers in the backroom soon ran out, or at least tried to as they pulled their pants up.

When they were all gone the Madame angrily stormed up to Shepard. She knew who she was and that she was a Spectre but this was too much! She ran an “honest” establishment and closing so early in the evening would cost her a lot of money! She demanded to know why the Commander was shutting her down like this. Shepard grinned and ordered the Madame to assemble her women into one bedroom. If she did not comply, she’d shut down this establishment permanently. The Madame gritted her teeth and clenched her fists but complied.

She waited until the Madame had gathered all the whores into one room and followed them in. The Madame sat cross-legged on the bed, glaring angrily at Shepard as she entered while roughly thirty of her ladies cowered all around her, fearful of the Spectre.

Shepard grinned at them all. So many displays of loveliness in one room…

She licked her lips in anticipation.

**Shepard:** “Now then…”

She began fumbling with her breastplate. The Madame wondered what the hell Shepard was doing. She gasped when Shepard removed her armor and exposed her tits.

**Shepard:** “…I’ve got some _questions_ for all of you…”

**_Days Later…_ **

**Bailey:** “Councilor, Shepard must be stopped!”

Commander Bailey of C-Sec sat in his office, glaring furiously at his computer screen as reports and documents about Shepard’s sexual “interrogations” littered his desk. Staring back at Bailey from his computer screen was Councilor Tevos. Her expression was difficult to read. Was she happy? Upset? Concerned? As a lifelong politician she has perfected her poker face, one of the reasons Bailey hated talking to her. But Shepard’s actions were so outrageous he had no choice.

**Bailey:** “I know Spectre’s are free to do whatever they want but you have to draw the line! She’s going around and using her Spectre Authority to force people to have sex with her! If she were one of my officers I’d have her thrown in jail for abusing her authority. Councilor, you need to do something!”

Tevos was silent for a long time. She blinked several times before slowly nodding.

**Tevos:** “This is a very serious charge, Commander Bailey…”

Bailey shuffled together several of his papers and held them up for the Councilor to see.

**Bailey:** “If you’re still skeptical, all my evidence is right here. I’ve got proof about half a dozen instances this week alone!”

For the first time Bailey saw some emotion on Tevos’s face. She appeared somber. She sighed and nodded again.

**Tevos:** “Very well, Commander. I will investigate. How many formal complaints have been filed against Shepard?”

Bailey slowly lowered his papers to the desk. Despite his anger and confidence moments before he now appeared…nervous. He did not answer the question.

**Tevos:** “Well, Commander? How many formal complaints have been filed against Shepard for her alleged misuse of authority?”

Bailey let out a long sigh. He was hoping Tevos wouldn’t ask this question.

**Bailey:** “…One…”

Tevos blinked and looked confused.

**Tevos:** “I thought you said you had half a dozen reports from this week alone?”

Bailey sighed and tried to explain.

**Bailey:** “I do have proof about all those incidents but only a Mr. Fred Mazzai has filed a complaint. For the rest I have a request for a marriage certificate, a letter of resignation from one of my officers and…a thank you note…”

Tevos cocked an eyebrow at the last one and inquired about it. Bailey explained that the thank you letter was from the Madame of the brothel Shepard invaded. Unsure of where Shepard lived she wanted C-Sec to pass it along. Shepard fucked each and every whore in that brothel, all thirty of them, and left them all dazzled by her sexual technique like she did with Mary Mazzai. Some of the things Shepard did to them none of them had ever seen before. They tried out some of these techniques on their customers and since then business has boomed. They are rapidly becoming the hottest brothel on the Citadel with a line of customers circling the building twice waiting eagerly outside.

**Bailey:** “But I don’t care if these people actually _did_ like what Shepard has done to them! The simple truth is that she’s abusing her authority! You must stop her now before she takes it any further.”

Tevos looked somber nodded again.

**Tevos:** “Like I said, I will investigate the matter. Please send me all your reports, Commander.”

Tevos ended the call. She sat in her office in the Citadel tower. She had a large window looking out over the Presidium, giving her one of the grandest views of the Citadel, but right now the blinds were drawn and the office was dark.

Tevos leaned back in her chair and signed. She closed her eyes and thought about Bailey’s claims. She always hated investigating charges against the Spectres. They were always sticky situations. She thought about all the things Shepard supposedly did. She pictured Shepard walking into that brothel. She tried to think about all the things Shepard did to them all…

Suddenly she broke out in a wide smile and began laughing.

**Tevos:** “What did you _do_ to those whores?!”

She looked down as spoke. Bailey couldn’t see it from the camera angle but Tevos was not alone in her office. She wore no underwear and sat with her legs spread and her skirt rolled up. Underneath her desk was a completely naked Shepard, happily licking her pussy the entire time she was talking to Bailey. Tevos truly had the ultimate poker face to contain her arousal as Shepard teased her azure with her tongue.

Shepard stopped licking and grinned deviously up at the Councilor.

**Shepard:** “Asari aren’t the _only_ ones skilled in the sensual arts. We humans have a few tricks up our sleeves…”

Tevos laughed again but then her expression turned serious.

**Tevos:** “Bailey’s charges are still very serious. Spectres can’t go around using their authority like that unless it is to help them complete a mission to protect the galaxy. I really don’t want to do this but I may have to suspend your status as a Spectre…unless you can provide me with a damn good explanation.”

To her surprise, Shepard did not at all appeared panicked. She was still grinning confidently as she began to massage Tevos’s pussy with her fingers.

**Shepard:** “What makes you so sure I _wasn’t_ protecting the galaxy…?”

Tevos was baffled by her statement and confidence.

**Tevos:** “What…pray tell…does fucking all those people have to do with galactic peace?”

Shepard’s fingers had become very wet from massaging Tevos. She licked her fingers clean of the juices, enjoying their sweet taste, before smiling and revealing to the Councilor her master plan…

The target of her recent actions was Fred Mazzai.

Fred wasn’t at all the person he appeared to be in the public eye. Most saw him as a medium-level politician with a popular following and an honest businessman, owner of a small shipping business.

Once upon a time he was those things but eventually he became greedy. He married Mary, a woman from a very wealthy family, but even her fortune was not enough for him. He wanted more. He’s been steadily turning his shipping business into a smuggling business, using his political connections and wealth to get people to look the other way. He is quickly becoming the go-to guy for a lot of local criminals and gangs after he has successfully smuggled several high-risk contraband items onto the Citadel.

Shepard learned that several local gangs had purchased a very large supply of weapons with new armor-piercing rounds from the Blood Pack and were planning to have Fred smuggle them onto the Citadel. These new weapons were highly illegal and very deadly, capable of ripping through the armor of the average C-Sec officer. If these weapons hit the streets it would be a bloodbath.

Shepard’s plan to prevent the shipping focused first on unhinging Fred. She studied him carefully and noted how much he relied on his VI and his secretary Lisa to keep track of all his appointments. She also noticed the increasing sexual tension between Lisa and her asari roommate Lana. Shepard fed Fred’s VI a virus to force him to rely solely on Lisa for his appointments. She then paid Lisa and Lana a visit. It didn’t take much for Shepard to help them realize their true sexual passions as well as their affections for each other. After a night of passionate bondage sex Lana and Lisa immediately went out and got married. They left for a month long honeymoon and found a hotel right next to a bondage club. They visit it every night, Lisa in the dominatrix outfit Shepard provided and Lana crawling naked along the floor next to her as her happy and obedient pet.

Not everyone in Fred’s shipping company is aware of some of the smuggling activities they perform. Only a handful of pilots are in on the operation and there is only one he trusts enough to successfully pull off this Blood Pack deal: Ziva. She was his best pilot and Durek was his C-Sec contact. Durek would doctor the Citadel Control logs concerning Ziva’s ship so no one would know it was ever even there. Shepard spied on several of Ziva and Durek’s encounters and noted how much they bickered and argued. She suspected there was a great deal of sexual tension between them as well and acted on it. She was right.

Shepard left Ziva and Durek a parting message, saying that they could fuck each other all the time without fear if they took legitimate jobs. She wasn’t sure if they even heard her but they apparently did. Ziva quit and took another job with a rival shipping company, one that is thoroughly honest. Durek handed in his letter of resignation to C-Sec (after covering up his illegal activities to date) and took a job working security at the same shipping company as Ziva. They are now going steady.

These things alone are enough to leave Fred plenty frazzled. His missed appointments are leaving him frustrated and he is panicking as he tries to figure out how he is even going to get the shipment on the Citadel at all. He had other pilots he could try and just maybe find a way to get the shipment on the station without Durek but it would be very tricky. Fred was down but he wasn’t completely out. He still had it together enough that he could proceed with the shipment.

That’s when Shepard decided to apply the finishing touch with Mary.

**Shepard:** “Mary is dumping Fred. She served him with divorce papers this morning and kicked his ass out. She also fired all her male serving staff and is replacing them with more maids. I’ve heard the maids are also getting new uniforms! French Maid outfits with _extremely_ short skirts…and no panties. I think she’s forming a lesbian harem.”

Shepard grinned and laughed as she pictured Mary sitting in her living room, surrounded by her sexy maids. She pictured Mary holding a wine glass in one hand and sticking the fingers of her other hand into the pussy of one of her maids. When she finished this fantasy Shepard continued her story.

Fred is now in such distress over his personal life that he has all but forgotten the Blood Pack deal. The crime bosses on the Citadel that want the weapons have already made contact with another smuggler. Shepard crossed paths with this smuggler before and turned him into a Confidential Informant, passing information to her about smuggling deals to keep himself out of jail.

The Informant is going to pass details of the Blood Pack deal to Shepard. As he smuggles them onto the Citadel he will also sabotage all the weapons. No one will be able to tell that they are useless someone tries firing one. When the time is right Shepard will pass them to C-Sec. C-Sec will seize the weapons and arrest all the crime bosses as they come to inspect the weapons.

As for Fred, in his panicked state he will desperately try to find a way to recoup his losses. He’ll do something stupid and end up getting arrested, taking one smuggling operation out of the picture.

Overall the Citadel will see a sharp rise in safety and a steep drop in crime thanks to Shepard’s actions. Her methods are unorthodox but they are certainly producing results.

Tevos was stunned as Shepard finished her story. Shepard has achieved all this…by fucking a few people. It was truly an impressive plan…but one thing still puzzled her.

**Tevos:** “As… _hot_ …as all that sounds, wouldn’t it have been easier to just arrest them and turn them into Confidential Informants the normal way? Would certainly be less of a legal nightmare…”

Shepard grinned again and shook her head.

**Shepard:** “I only found out about this shipment a few weeks ago. I had enough time for surveillance but not much else. They covered their tracks too well for me to figure out where the cargo would be unloaded. I had no choice but to go after the players involved. Lisa I could have easily turned but Ziva and Durek would have taken too long. Hardened veterans like them, I’d never break them in time. And besides, arresting them could have tipped Fred off in any number of ways. This was the only way I could’ve kept those weapons off the Citadel.”

Shepard made a good point. But another puzzling thing came to mind…

**Tevos:** “But you haven’t explained the brothel. How do they fit into all this?”

Shepard’s grin faded a bit and she shrugged.

**Shepard:** “Eh, I was horny.”

Tevos’s expression was blank as she blinked at Shepard. Then she broke down in hysterical laughter at the horny Spectre. When she was done she tried to fake a stern expression while hiding her smile.

**Tevos:** “Shepard, you have done an excellent job protecting the Citadel and stopping crime. However what you did at the brothel was a complete abuse of authority! I’m afraid I must punish you for it. By _Council_ Authority, I order you…”

She grinned lecherously.

**Tevos:** “…To do to me what you did to those whores…”

Shepard smiled.

**Shepard:** “As you wish…Councilor.”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
